objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Returning with Sweet Gifts
Inanimate Insanity II - Best of Apple (to follow The Tiring House) Apple: "I'll do anything to save her!" - Ep. 2 "Hey, Marshmallow, buddy ol' pal, take it! You got this!" - Ep. 5 "It's nice not to be in Idiotic Island anymore!" - Ep. 1 "What?! Can I quit?!" - Ep. 1 "Baseball made a fair point. I stopped caring." - Ep. 4 "Here, you can have my stick!" - Ep. 3 "Wow Marshmallow, we're both safe! We have so much in common!" - Ep. 6 "Oh not again!" - Ep. 5 "I'm definitionally challenged! Leave me alone!" - Ep. 2 "How would you like it if I took your dora doll, sissy?" - Ep. 5 "What?! Marshmallow! Who's responsible for this?" - Ep. 2 "HA! HA!" - Ep. 6 "What do you mean, Cherries? I thought you were pretty cool!" - Ep. 3 (Paintbrush = 978, Apple = 1252) Apple / WHAT?! I'm eliminated already?! Marshmallow / See, that's what you get for using me last episode! Apple / But wai-! (ghost Bow holds onto her and flings her into the rejection portal) (portal disappears) of II contestants shown. Apple fades away "I'm all alone..." - epilogue of Season 1 Ep. 18 RETURNING WITH SWEET GIFTS UNFINISHED (scene with Yin-Yang in a palace with fiery walls, where the eliminated contestants are) Yin-Yang / It's so depressing in here... Are you kidding? It's so much fun seeing Yin moan! (they slap each other) Trophy (walks by) / Not that again... (Yang slaps Trophy) Trophy / Oww! Yin-Yang / Sorry, Yang's like that so much... Trophy / Oh yeah?! (switch scene to Cherries and Box) Cherries / I guess it feels fine living with a cardboard box. Want me to tell a you story? (pause) Cherries / I take that as a no. (Apple is running around screaming) Cherries / Hey Apple... is anything wrong? Apple / Tissues sneezed on me! Tissues (walks by, without tissues sticking out) / Soury, I didn't muean too... Cherries / Well, I wonder if Soap is ever gonna show up here? Apple / Hey, something's different about you Tissues... * II II Title Screen * (Paintbrush, Suitcase, Marshmallow, Soap and Knife are in a circle) Paintbrush / Yesterday MePhone told us that an eliminated contestant will be rejoining! I wonder who it'll be. Marshmallow / I have no clue, but I hope it's Cherries... I feel sympathetic for how bad he felt after knocking me to Mars. Suitcase / I hope Box rejoins. He was a true friend. Paintbrush / All I hope is that the rejoining contestant isn't Yin-Yang. He's a jerk. Knife / It better not be Trophy! Soap / It better not be Tissues! Marshmallow / It better not be Apple... she messed with me then got out very recently! Suitcase / Suddenly I'm curious... Is Dough up for rejoining? MePhone4 (shows up) / No, because he's dead and can never come back! Suitcase / Okay... MePhone4 / Also, guess what's starting! (screen goes black) MePhone4 / Welcome to the elimination, everyone! (The Bright Lights are standing in a group on the left, and the Grand Slams are behind buttons on the right.) MePhone4 / Bright Lights, as I explained yesterday , you guys will spectate while the eliminated contestants vote someone off the Grand Slams, and then one of them will rejoin the game on your team! On that note, LET'S BRING OUT THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS! Paintbrush / This is exciting! (MePhone4 turns on a suction machine in front of the rejection portal) (switch scene to the eliminated contestants lounging sick in the debris) (pause) (they are sucked up the Guacamole path) (back to real world) (the eliminated contestants fall out of the portal and onto the suction, then they fall to the ground. Optional: As a running gag from Episode 1, Tissues,Trophy,Box,Yin-Yang,Apple crash on the floor first, then after the impact, the Cherries lightly fall on them.) Tissues / FOINAULY!! After aul the hesituashion! MePhone4 / Hello, eliminated contestants! How does it feel to be back? Trophy / It feels great! Apple / Yeah! Yin-Yang / It's totally awesome! NO, I'm so angry we're here! Cherries / Oh, you won't believe how glad I'' am! Thanks so much for bringing me back! MePhone4 / Glad to hear it! You guys will be voting contestants off the Grand Slams, while the viewers voted for one of you to rejoin on the Bright Lights! So, let the voting start! (Tissues presses Soap's button) Soap / WHAT? Why me? Tissues / Soury, but you've huated everything oi've daon in the pohst, and it's guotting oun my nerves... Cherries (pressing Cheesy's button) / Well, I vote Cheesy because his jokes are losing ring every second! Cheesy / *gasp* What did you just-?! Trophy / It's pretty obvious who ''I'm gonna vote for. (pressing Knife's button) This sharp guy over here! Knife / What did I do wrong? Everything that made you want to show the picture? Trophy / Even more than that... you let the entire deal down before I was eliminated! Lightbulb / He does look like a second sharp guy... MePhone4 / Okay, Box, it's your turn to vote. (pause) Box, you're supposed to vote someone off the Grand Slams. (pause) If you don't quit with your attitude right now- Marshmallow / Hold on! (runs up) I think I hear him saying something! (puts Box up to her face) Hi, I'm Box, and I'm so glad I have a voice! By the way, (pressing Box on Soap's button) I vote for Soap! In Episode 4, she was really pushy at me about sugar when I was taking a nap! Yin-Yang / (pressing Soap's button) SOAP! She called our arguing CUTE in Episode 5! (pressing Microphone's button) NO! I think Microphone should go! She ruptured my ear drums in dodgeball challenge! Microphone / Like a contestant can vote for two people...! Apple / Good thing I can't vote Marshmallow no matter how much I'm tempted to... (pressing Knife's button) I vote for Knife because he kicked the football into my face and it hurt! MePhone4 / It's all tied up! Baseball, Nickel, Balloon and Suitcase have no votes and are safe. The prizes are... pieces of half-eaten spaghetti! Baseball, Balloon, Knife and Cheesy / What?! MePhone4 / I figured that since Toilet worked hard on getting me these, I should appreciate the work, even though it wasn't what I asked for. (spaghetti flinged at Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase) Baseball / Eww! Soap / You said that three times. MePhone4 / Microphone and Cheesy are safe at 1 vote each (they get spaghetti pieces), Knife is safe at 2 votes (gets a spaghetti piece), and Soap is eliminated at 3. Soap / What?! NO! I can't go! I clean everything for you! Don't you realize how dirty things will be without me? Nickel / You actually made things worse in Episode 4. Soap / DON'T SAY THAT! Baseball / Soap, before you get into the portal, imagine that the world is already clean! And if it gets dirty, eventually it'll rain and be fresh clean again! Isn't that a wonderful planet? Tissues / Um, goys, I doun't mean to interroupt, but moi condishion is roilly getting bad... Baseball / Uh oh, looks like it's about to get less clean... Tissues / *A-CHOO*! (sneezes on Soap) Soap / Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!! (runs away screaming like she did in Episode 1. But she ends up running backwards into the rejection portal) (However... the portal doesn't disappear.) MePhone4 / Now that that's done, let's get to the rejoin! (change scene) (Tissues, Cherries, Trophy, Box, Yin-Yang and Apple are on the bleachers) MePhone4 / Hello, eliminated contestants! As you know, one of you will be rejoining the game on the Bright Lights. Isn't that exciting? Trophy / I guess. MePhone4 / Anyways, we've got 6550 votes. Isn't it nice how it just keeps rising? MePhone4 / The contestant with the least amount of votes, at 188, is... Trophy! Trophy / WHAT?! You can't be serious! MePhone4 / Get in the portal. Cheesy / Funny that Trophy is a trophy, but he's losing! (Knife starts walking up) Trophy / Why do people hate me so...?! (Knife falcon kicks him into the portal) MePhone4 / Apple, since your elimination was so recent, only 482 people voted for you. Apple / But MePhone...! (ghost Bow shows up and flings her into the portal) MePhone4 / Tissues and Box, you guys got 973 and 1229 votes respectively. Neither of you rejoin. Tissues / WHA? But goys, moy condishion is reully getting bad goys *A-CHOO*! (sneeze forces him into the portal and his heel kicks Box into the portal at the same time) MePhone4 / It's between Cherries and Yin-Yang. While the Cherries get along well with each other, I can't say the same for Yin and Yang. Yin-Yang / That's why I miss when we were separated! WHAT? You were the one who wanted us back together! That's because you were getting too evil! SHUT UP!! (slaps Yin) Cherries / That annoying thing better not get back into the game! MePhone4 / MePad, show the votes! (MePad displays the votes. Yin-Yang = 1757, Cherries = 1921) (Cherries are smiling) Yin-Yang / Huh? NO! Oh! I'm so glad! Guys, it's gonna be a bit sad but- NO! SHUT UP! (they slap each other repeatedly, and eventually fall into the portal) (portal disappears at last) (Marshmallow & Cherries) Marshmallow / YAY, Cherries, you're back! Cherries / Isn't it ever so awesome to be in the game again? Marshmallow / Oh, and by the way, what did you want to say before you got knocked into the portal? Cherries / Oh yeah. I've created the masks for all the contestants of the season, and there is a special place where I hid them, so you'd earn them if you succesfully found that place. Now I don't quite remember where I hid them. MePhone4 / For rejoining, Cherries, you get a prize. Cherries / What is it? MePhone4 / A pillow. (they get a pillow) Cherries / Hmm...? (Grand Slams: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Cheesy, Microphone; Bright Lights: Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube, Cherries) MePhone4 / The Bright Lights are now catching up towards the Grand Slams! Will they ever outnumber them? Let's find out!